


The Soundtrack of a Ride Home

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick drives Monroe back from a clockmaaker's convention in Seattle, and needs a little music to go along the way.  His choices make Monroe shake his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soundtrack of a Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



> From comment_fic, the prompt by truthwritaslies: Any, Any/Any, "Blue moon of Kentucky, Keep on shining. Shine on the one that's gone And left me blue." Actually, this is the second fic, in the second fandom, that I have written for this same prompt (the other being a Stargate Atlantis McShep story)

Monroe had initially protested when Nick offered to drive him up to a clockmakers conference in Seattle. But now, after an exhausting weekend filled with workshops and visiting with other horologists, and Nick's uninterrupted attention in their hotel suite, the monotonous sound of worn tires over asphalt gets the better of him. And before Monroe realizes it, his eyes slowly drift closed even before the car can leave Seattle city limits.

Waking up sometime later, Monroe opens his eyes and sees that it's grown darker. It's not too late, and glancing at his watch he realizes they're still only about half an hour into their three hour journey, but the lulling sound of Nick humming something next to him nearly relaxes him back to sleep. He turns towards Nick, gives him a smile, and then accepts Nick's warm hand into his own, letting their entwined fingers rest on Monroe's corduroy-covered thigh.

The next time he's roused it's due to the loss of Nick's hand. "Wha..." he manages through a yawn.

"Go back to sleep," Nick says. He pulls a CD from the sun visor and slides it into the CD player. "I just need a little music to keep me focused." When Monroe gives him a curious look, Nick adds, "Don't worry; I'll keep it low."

Feeling the tug of restfulness pulling on his eyelids, Monroe stretches and lets his head bob to the side. And as the dulcet tones of Patsy Cline streams quietly through the speakers, accompanied by Nick's deeper, nearly whispered vocals, he dozes, though doesn't fall completely back to sleep. He enjoys the sound of his boyfriend's voice as it harmonizes the lyrics, "Blue moon of Kentucky, keep on shining. Shine on the one that's gone and made me blue..."

The next song starts, but Monroe mostly misses it since he's lost in sleepless thought. He turns his head, smiling at Nick as he sings along with first Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me To The Moon," and then Nat King Cole's "Paper Moon". He never figured Nick for being one for the classics, but whatever CD mix he's listening to seems to hit different genres, all of them interesting.

And as the final chords of Nat King Cole's classic reverberate through the cab of the truck, that's when a new song starts - and Monroe finally gets it.

There's a bit of melodical whiplash when the guitar strums of CCR fill the cab, and the song, "Bad Moon Rising" surrounds them. Monroe _would_ ask what Nick was doing, but the smile that Nick is trying to suppress pretty much tells him everything he needs to know. But it's not until the first few notes of Warren Zevon's "Werewolf of London" starts that Monroe finally balks, protesting, "What the hell?"

Nick, whose face is so red that he looks like he may have an aneurism at any moment, finally bursts out laughing, which is completely infectious. No matter what Monroe does, he can't help but grin like a loon, shaking his head lovingly and laughing along with his boyfriend. 

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take," Nick says, glancing over at Monroe for a second before looking back at the road.

Monroe just shakes his head. "I swear... Sometimes I don't know why I put up with you."

"Ehh," Nick says, reaching out for Monroe's hand again. "You love me."

"God help me," Monroe says, snaking his fingers with Nicks, "but I do..."


End file.
